


The Tin Man

by bricksandbones



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Depression, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:32:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bricksandbones/pseuds/bricksandbones





	The Tin Man

“Write every day”

and I do, I do: record each

operation I’ve performed as if proving my

existence, as if

productivity is a virtue I can claim, 

my only saving grace.

 

I have many problems but

functioning is not one of them. 

What they do not know is that there is 

nothing inside the automaton. 

 

I am as the Tin Man, hollow, yearning for

the heart I threw into the flame so long ago

because it caused me pain. And yet

I burn. The numbness is freezing

agony down to my bones, and there are only

so many parts you can

sever

before there is nothing left.

 

Nothing, which will

continue to burn because this is the punishment

for being mortal and daring to try 

to escape the bounds of mortality, to determine

the time and means by which you die.

 

Once you take your deaths by the hand, they never leave you again. 

They caress your wrists in their cold fingers,

never taking but taunting. 

One who has no heart cannot live, they whisper,

and until you have lived you may not die.

 

 


End file.
